


Home for christmas

by Pepitabread



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Longing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepitabread/pseuds/Pepitabread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home for Christmas brings back memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something. I was in the mood to write and this is what came out ;)

The snow was falling heavily over Bergen. Soft and white, it blinked in the shine of the christmas lights framing the windows of the house. Most members of the large family sat curled up in various sofas and lounging chairs, complaining in unison of how they once again had eaten too much Christmas dinner. One person was missing from the gathering of stuffed souls however. Upstairs, under dim lighting, a tall and lanky 32 year old sat hunched over a desk. 

_"Being back here brings back so many memories. Memories and thoughts I've tried to repress over the years. Memories of you and me, and how close we used to be. I miss the times we'd sit up all night. Watching a movie, just you and me, when everyone else were asleep. We'd sit together under one blanket, laughing at the same things, feeling like no one else would ever understand our humour. We used to be as one. I miss that._

_I miss being the only one you would share things with. Thoughts, heartbreaks, fights, I miss being the one to give you hugs and promise it would get better, and the way neither of us would let go. You would stay in the hugs for so long that there were times I wondered if you wanted more than a hug, more than a gentle stroke on the back, more than just having someone care about you._

_Sometimes I wondered if you felt it too. The way we fit together in each other's arms. The way our breathing would blend together, and if you listened closely, the way our heartbeats shared the same rhythm._

_I used to blame it all on being a confused teenager back then, but I've come to realise it wasn't, cause there are times I still feel it. Whenever you look at me for longer than a glimpse, my heart skips a beat and I have to look away._

_I know working together so closely for so many years has killed some of the magic between us. I know you're tired of me, and I have days where I'm tired of you too. Maybe we've grown apart, and nothing will ever be the same ever again. I'm not really sure if I would want it to be the same, because the thoughts I had whenever you were near me wasn't what someone should think about their brother. But being back here again, where everything is familiar, nothing is work, it makes me forget about the stress and the bad days. All I see is the way it used to be, and how I used to want more. More of us, more of you. And how I deep down still do and probably will forever.."_

Bård closed the diary and stood up. He smiled faintly to himself as he walked out of the bedroom that hadn't changed since they moved out so many years ago. Absentmindedly, and still with a smile on his face, he bumped into Vegard in the hallway.

"What were you doing in my room?", the older one asked.

"Oh nothing, just looking for something I thought I had lost."

Vegard looked down at the younger one's empty hands, and then back up to meet his eyes. "did you find it?"

"Yeah, I did...", Bård smiled warmly at him. "Do you want to watch a movie tonight?"


End file.
